1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a celery peeling holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that celeries have fibers that are annoying when eating it and it is desirable to peel them. However, celeries are slippery and difficult to hold unless one risks cutting his/her hand when peeling it or breaking the stem of the celery.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,794, issued to E. D. Odale. However, it differs from the present invention because it holds the vegetable with pins 13 which would not work for celeries since they have an elongated shape with concave inner walls on the wider end and narrow down towards the opposite end.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.